


His Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Barebacking, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Food, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Brainwashing, Spit As Lube, canon-typical abuse, no sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sami is losing control over his monster and needs to find a new way to tame him.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Sawyer Fulton
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after IMPACT. (December 10, 2019)
> 
> ( [Fulton attacks Sami](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW4DTkYWEoQ) and [Dave kisses Sami's cheek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42Hk7-hjwXA) )

"What were you thinking? How could you do this to him?" Jake was standing on the left side of Madman Fulton and shouted at him.

Dave was standing on the other side. "We've treated you like family, and you bite the hand that feeds you!"

Fulton stared at the ground. His head hurt. It often did. His memories were hazy. Thinking was so hard for him. It felt like he had always been with oVe, even though he knew that wasn't true. But what was the truth?

He remembered the video they had taped earlier today. He remembered Dave kissing Sami's cheek at the end. He remembered an unknown pain in his chest. Was that why he had been even angrier than usual tonight?

Sami was pacing up and down the locker room. His thoughts were racing. He was worried. He was losing control over his monster. Fulton had attacked him. Maybe it was time to change tactics. Fewer slaps across the face? Fulton didn't let them push him around anymore. Sami had to try something else.

He stopped moving when he saw Dave grabbing Fulton's hair. "Wait!" Sami shouted and hurried to them. "I think we should all calm down. It has been a long night."

Dave pulled his hand back and looked at him, slight confusion in his eyes.

"You know what?" Sami continued. "Take the rest of the night off, both of you. I'll take Fulton on a little trip, and we'll meet again tomorrow."

The Crist brothers looked at each other, still puzzled. Usually, they all stuck together after a show. "Are you not gonna put him back in the cage?" Dave asked.

"No, not today. Well, maybe later," Sami explained.

Jake shrugged. "Okay, fine. Give us a call if you need anything."

Sami grabbed his bags. He had to get out of the arena. Everything here was too small, and he felt like he was choking. Why was Impact still doing shows in these shoe boxes? Didn't they have that AXS money now? Sami didn't care about changing his clothes. He wasn't one of those fools who wrestled in trunks. His ring attire was also suitable for everyday life, and he would take a shower in the hotel later. It was the same for Fulton.

Carefully, Sami approached his monster. He still didn't know why Fulton hadn't let him take his hand earlier. So this time he just put his hand on Fulton's back and led him to the rental car.

It was a cold night. They quickly put their bags in the trunk and then hurried into the car. It was a quiet drive until Sami left the highway for a McDonald's Drive-Thru. While they waited in line, he asked the other man what he wanted to eat. Fulton stared at him as if he didn't even know what food was. So Sami decided to order a bunch of different burgers, French fries, two Cokes and a big box of Chicken McNuggets.

There was a feeling of guilt in Fulton's heart. The Crist brothers had been right. He shouldn't bite the hand that fed him. He didn't want to hurt Sami. He should make up for it. But how?

The almost empty parking lot had an eerie feeling to it. So Sami parked the car close to the blinking neon sign and started to share the food with his monster. His thoughts never stopped, but he still had no idea what to do next. Should they brainwash Fulton again? No, that was too dangerous. It could possibly make everything worse, maybe the last straw to make him snap.

He turned his gaze to the big man, who quietly ate his burgers. At least for now, he seemed to have calmed down. There was something fascinating about a monster outside the battlefield, almost peaceful.

"So what exactly do you want?" Sami asked, not really expecting an answer. He hadn't expected that the other man would stop eating and stare at him open-mouthed either, though. He waved his hands in an annoyed gesture. "Forget it. Just eat."

The sweat on his clothes started to smell, and Sami wondered if he should have taken a shower after his match. But that would have made him vulnerable. _Ohio Versus Everything_ meant that there were only three people in the locker room who didn't hate him - which reminded him that he was about to lose control over one of them. He couldn't let that happen. Carelessly, he threw his half-empty tray to the back seat and started the engine of the car.

Fulton looked up. He was still hungry, and he was grateful that Sami didn't take his food away too, although it was a bit difficult to eat in a moving car.

"I just... I don't know what to do," Sami mumbled more to himself than to Fulton, shaking his head without taking his eyes off the road. It nagged at him. Every time there was a problem, he couldn't stop thinking about it until he had found a solution.

Fulton stopped eating. There was this feeling again - a pain in his chest, which wasn't physical. He didn't know why, but he reached out and placed his hand on Sami's thigh.

Sami was so surprised that he almost crashed the car. So Fulton quickly pulled his hand back and looked out the side window, acting like nothing had happened. His face felt hot. What had he done?

An evil smile appeared on Sami's face. So that was what his monster wanted. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Sex was one of the oldest manipulation tactics. That was good. It was something he could work with. He realized that Fulton hadn't been with anyone since he had joined oVe. No wonder there was so much pent-up energy in him.

They soon reached the hotel, and Sami took a room with a double bed. When they entered the room, Fulton didn't say anything. Of course he didn't. Sami wasn't sure if he even realized that there was only one bed instead of two.

He placed his World Championship belt on the table in the corner before he grabbed some things from his bag. "I'll take a shower. Wait here," he said and went to the bathroom.

Finally, he was able to peel off those clothes he had already worn for too long. No matter what people said about Sami, he wasn't _disgusting._ He cared about his personal hygiene. The warm water of the shower felt so good on his body. He enjoyed it for a while before he remembered that he had left his monster unattended in the other room. So he turned off the tap and toweled himself dry. Then he put on a pair of clean boxer shorts and left the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. Fulton was standing in front of the table, staring at _his_ Championship belt. As soon as he heard the other man, he turned around. But it was too late. Sami saw red. "How dare you, you damn bastard!" He dashed across the room and grabbed Fulton by his hair. "I wanted to give you something tonight, but you don't deserve it, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" He pulled Fulton down to his knees and slapped him hard across the face. His monster seemed too perplexed to do anything about it. Sami let go of him and kicked him in the chest. "Leave! I don't want to see you anymore."

Fulton crawled away from him. His head was spinning. _Why? Why? Why?_ He had just wanted to admire the belt. He didn't want to take it away.

Sami squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. No, this was wrong. He couldn't afford to lose his monster, didn't want him as an enemy. "No, wait." He tried to calm down and slowly approached the other man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Fulton stared at him with wide eyes, his hand pressed against his face where Sami had slapped him. He didn't seem angry or aggressive. So Sami carefully helped him back to his feet. He forced his voice to a friendly tone. "Go take a shower, okay?"

Fulton turned around and went to the bathroom. Sami took another deep breath. _Fuck._ He looked at his Championship belt and trailed his fingers over the gold. This was everything for him, everything he had worked so hard for for the past 15 years. He wouldn't let anyone take it away from him. But maybe that wasn't what Fulton wanted – not if he could change his mind. He had to.

The ring of his phone startled him out of his thoughts. He went to his bag and picked it up.

"Hey, hey Sami." It was Dave. "You won't believe this. Now Jake wants to go for the X-Division Title again. I told him we have to win the tag team belts first."

Sami heard Jake in the background, although he didn't understand what he was saying. He rolled his eyes. Why did he feel like a father with two annoying kids? "Shut up. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight."

It became quiet on the other end, and Dave asked with a more serious tone, "Are you okay? How is Fulton?"

"He is under control. Don't worry. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Sami hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. Then he dropped onto the bed and breathed out. Sometimes it was all too much for him. He closed his eyes for a moment before he got up again.

He didn't know why, but he knocked on the door before he entered the bathroom. Fulton turned off the shower and stepped out of the cabin as he heard him. Sami swallowed involuntarily. He went closer to his monster and grabbed a towel.

Fortunately, Fulton had been smart enough not to get his hair wet. Washing and drying it was a nightmare. They could do that at a different time. Sami started to rub Fulton's arms and chest dry, and the other man didn't question it, even though they had never done something like this before. Instead, he patiently stood still.

Sami's eyebrows furrowed when he saw the bruise from his kick earlier. "I don't know why you were so angry tonight. But we're gonna have some fun now, okay?" he said while he moved lower and squatted down to towel off Fulton's legs. _Fuck, that man was really big everywhere,_ he thought and hoped that Fulton was a _shower,_ not a _grower_ because it had been a long time since Sami had bottomed for anyone.

He got up and wrapped the towel around Fulton's waist. "Come," he said and returned to the bedroom. His monster followed him, wondering why his heart beat so fast and why his face was so hot again.

Sami sat down on the bed and patted it. "Lie down on your back."

Fulton did as he was told, and Sami carefully straddled him. He let out a relieved breath when his monster didn't buck him off. "I know what you want, what you need," he said and caressed the other man's face, his fingers running through Fulton's beard as his blue eyes widened. "I'll give it to you." With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips on Fulton's.

He wasn't sure if Fulton remembered the last time he'd had sex – probably not – but his body seemed to remember. Muscle memory was an interesting thing. Sami let out a surprised moan when Fulton grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. _Fuck,_ sometimes he forgot how strong Fulton was. His size and strength turned Sami on. If he had to have sex with his monster anyway, why not enjoy it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( [Fulton isn't much help to Sami](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNJikwqPfgk) )

As Sami's lips touched his, it was like an explosion in Fulton's mind. He remembered that he had kissed other people before, not Sami. Sami felt good, though. Fulton's body seemed to move on its own, and he pulled the other man closer. He wanted to feel everything of him. Everything... Sami's tongue pressed against his lips, and he parted them for him.

He made a noise, a moan. He was losing control over his body. A fire was burning inside him. Everything was so hot. Everything... He sucked on Sami's tongue. Thousands of memories flooded his mind. Yet, he wasn't able to grasp a single one, and he didn't care. All he cared about was Sami. Was this happiness? Why did the man on top of him made him feel like nothing else mattered anymore? Sami was so warm, so _soft._ And then he was gone...

Fulton's eyes flipped open. When had he closed them? Sami was still straddling him and gasping for air. He smiled at Fulton. "That's good, isn't it?"

He leaned down again and licked over Fulton's right nipple, making him shiver. He smiled again. "Do you like that?" he asked before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Fulton's eyes closed again. His hand lay loosely on Sami's head while he caressed and licked and sucked Fulton's buds until they were both so hard and sensitive that even Sami's breath against them was almost too much for him.

Sami kissed his way down to Fulton's belly button while he slid lower and lower until he straddled Fulton's shins. He unwrapped the towel and dropped it to the bed, revealing Fulton's half-hard dick. "Fuck, you're really big," Sami said and ran his fingers along the thick shaft, feeling it grow even more. Teasingly slow, he licked along the underside of it until he reached the mushroom-shaped head. By now Fulton was rock hard, and Sami wrapped his lips around him. He pressed his tongue against the slit and couldn't hide a grin when he elicited a groan from his monster. Sami bobbed his head and went lower and lower, licking and sucking on Fulton's big cock, covering it with his hot saliva. Ignoring his gag reflex, he was able to take it deep into his throat until his lips touched Fulton's trimmed pubic hair.

His monster dug his fingers like claws into the sheets, panting. His body trembled. Sami pulled back and watched him for a moment. This was going better than he had expected. Fulton was wax in his hands.

He wanted to leave the bed, but as soon as he moved away, Fulton grabbed his wrist with almost panic in his eyes. Was he afraid of being abandoned? Sami patted his arm. "It's okay. I'll be back in a second, don't worry."

His monster let go of him, still hesitating. Sami got up to drop his boxers to the floor. He briefly wondered if they needed a condom, but he knew that the results of Fulton's latest blood test by Impact had been negative. So there was no need for it.

He didn't have lube, and he didn't need that either because he had the spit capacity of a llama. He climbed onto the bed on his knees and covered his right hand with his saliva. Then he reached back to prepare himself. His monster pushed himself up on his elbows and tilted his head to the side, obviously curious. So Sami decided to make a show of it. He lay down on his back and spread his legs wide open. Then he lifted his ass a bit and lubricated his entrance with spit, circling his index finger around it. Fulton's eyes widened, and he got up on his knees to have a better look at him.

Sami bit his lip as he started to slide his middle finger into his hole. It had been a while since he had done something like this, but it wasn't difficult for him to relax. For some reason, he felt safe with Fulton.

The big man stared at him while he stroked himself, his strong fist moving up and down his shaft. It reminded Sami of someone or _something_ preparing for an attack. As Fulton leaned forward, ready to come closer, Sami lifted his left hand and waved his finger. "No, you wait there!"

His monster dropped his shoulders and sat down again, frowning. And was that a pout on his lips? Sami had to refrain from laughing. He pulled his right hand back to spit on it again before he pushed two fingers into himself. Fulton fidgeted, both hands placed on his thighs, his cock still hard but neglected now.

Sami brushed over his prostate and scissored his fingers. He knew he had to stretch himself well, and there was no need to hurry. They still had the whole night ahead of them, although he didn't want to make the other man wait _too_ long. So he soon added a third finger, preparing himself for Fulton's big cock.

When he was sure that it was enough, he pulled his hand back and sat up. Since he wanted to stay in control for now, he told Fulton to lie down on his back again. His monster obeyed quickly, vibrating with excitement. Sami lubed up his cock with his saliva again before he straddled him and slowly sank down on it. After he had taken in half of it, he stopped. "Fuck..."

Fulton's eyebrows drew together, and he reached out to caress Sami's face, causing his heart to skip a beat. Sami grabbed his hand. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, don't worry." He clenched his teeth and moved again. It didn't hurt, but his body needed time to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling, and somehow that fact pissed him off. Gradually, he was able to sink deeper and deeper. Fulton wrapped his hand around Sami's member and lightly pumped it while his other hand rested on Sami's right thigh, his eyes focused on Sami's face.

Sami breathed out audibly when the other man was inside him to the hilt. It had taken a while, but being filled like that was a pleasurable experience. He pushed himself up and down, moaning as Fulton's cock massaged his inner walls.

When his monster closed his eyes, he was overwhelmed by memories again. There were a small woman and a blond German. There was also a leader with a raspy voice like Sami's. At the moment Fulton didn't want to think of other people, though. So he fought against those visions. He hadn't noticed how his hands wandered up to Sami's waist. His body was on autopilot again, and when he opened his eyes, he was on his hands and knees and Sami stared at him.

Sami was surprised when the other man took the initiative. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back and Fulton was leaning over him. He felt so small under the big man, but he didn't feel threatened. His monster knew the difference between being in the ring and being in bed. He treated Sami with care, almost gentle.

Fulton liked to touch him, his warm skin. Sami seemed so vulnerable without his clothes. Fulton trailed his fingers over Sami's body and observed how it twitched and writhed in response. He cupped Sami's balls for a moment and watched precum leak down his hard, throbbing cock. It was probably longing for friction, but Sami was unusually quiet. Fulton grabbed his legs and entered him again. Sami threw his head back and gasped. He seemed to enjoy this just as much as Fulton did, or at least Fulton hoped so. Sami made him so happy, and he wanted to do the same for him.

He moved slowly at first and cherished the feeling, which wasn't new to him but still so unfamiliar. Unconsciously, he rolled his hips faster and faster.

Sami's eyes were squeezed shut. His fingers dug into Fulton's arms while he fought against losing control. He didn't want to come before his monster was satisfied. It was becoming harder, though, as Fulton's thick cock rubbed against his prostate again and again.

Fulton wondered how it was possible that these intense sensations still got better and better, and he moved faster. His mind was blank now, no more memories, just the incredible blessing of being inside Sami and experiencing this together with him. With a scream of lust and surprise, he reached his climax and shot his hot, creamy load into the other man.

Sami was sure he couldn't have lasted one more minute. Relieved, he also let loose and came all over himself without even touching his own dick.

Fulton rolled off him and dropped on his back next to Sami, who spread his arms and legs and tried to catch his breath. "Wow. That was... wow!" He had forgotten how much he loved to get fucked like that once in a while.

After a few minutes, he had recovered enough to remember why he had done all of this in the first place. "I don't want to lose you," he started, ignoring the fact that he was still covered in cum. "But I can't let you take my Championship from me either. I know you're stronger than me, but you wouldn't be able to keep the title for long. People would outsmart you." He turned on his side and looked his monster in the eyes. "People are evil. We are your family. You are safe with oVe."

Fulton didn't answer with words, but he reached out for Sami's hand and squeezed it lightly. He still held it when he fell asleep soon afterward.

* * *

One week later, after his brawl in the streets with Tessa, Sami returned to the locker room. The other oVe members were waiting there, and Jake hurried to him with an ice pack in his hands. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry Dave and I weren't there for you."

Sami grabbed the ice pack and held it to his throbbing head. "Well, I wouldn't have needed you if _someone_ had stuck to the plan!" He stared at Fulton. "I thought we had a deal? Why are you so obsessed with Shamrock? Yeah, I know you're going to have a match with him at Hard To Kill, but tonight you were supposed to help me with Tessa!"

Fulton just growled at him, obviously not willing or able to explain his behavior any further.

"Well, to be fair, Shamrock was the one who attacked him-" Dave started before Sami interrupted him.

"Oh, shut up. I've had enough. Put him back in the cage." Sami sat down on a bench, his face contorted with pain.

The Crist brothers carefully grabbed Fulton's arms and led him away.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you're a human being, not a monster," Dave explained while he locked Fulton in his cage. "But Sami is our leader. And he is a genius. He knows what he's doing. We can trust him." His expression changed to a cheeky grin when he turned to his brother. "What kind of deal do you think they made last week? Do you think they...?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

It took Jake a moment before he understood what the other man implied. "No way!" He shook his head.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Dave grinned even more.

"Sami and I, that was always just casual. We're friends with benefits, nothing else." Jake faked a smile, but his eyes betrayed him.

Dave regretted teasing him. He knew that his little brother had indeed had feelings for Sami, maybe still did. So he changed the subject. "Hey, I'm hungry. How about we go to Arby's? I'll treat you."

"Really? You'll pay?" Jake's face lit up.

"Yep, but only today."

"Sounds great! Let's go."

After the Crist brothers had asked him if he wanted to join them and he had declined, Sami was alone in the locker room. It was late, and everyone else had already left. So he decided to visit his monster in the basement. He wasn't sure if he just imagined it, but it seemed as if Fulton was happy to see him.

Sami sat down next to the cage, with his back leaning against the wall and his head hanging low. "I know I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I have flaws. But I'm really trying my best. It's not easy to carry this company on my back. I want to make Impact the No. 1 wrestling promotion in the world. People laugh at me when I tell them about it. But I know I can do it." He raised his head. "We can do it. I need oVe for that. I need all three of you."

Fulton got down on his knees and reached out between the bars to place his hand on Sami's upper arm. Sami looked at him and patted his hand, let his fingers slide over Fulton's tattooed knuckles. "You understand me, right?" He stood up and stretched his legs. His entire body still hurt from the brawl with Tessa earlier.

He opened the cage, and Fulton stepped out. Sami cupped the back of the other man's head and pulled his forehead against his own. "Let's stay together, okay?" He stood up on tiptoes and gave his monster a soft kiss on the lips.

Fulton wrapped his strong arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Okay."


End file.
